Patch panels provide a structure for changing connections in telecommunication and data applications. In local area network applications, patch panels may be provided between a data hub and a workstation. Connection links may be run from the workstation to the patch panel and from the data hub to the patch panel. The patch panel allows for convenient initial connections and allows for an efficient reorientation or reorganization of the connections between the workstation and the data hub.
Patch panels are known which provide a modular jack interface, particularly with modular jack outlets. The outlets are preferably provided with labels such that a user (e.g. information system manager) can reorder and reconfigure the various workstation connections to a network data hub. Similar arrangements may be used for telephone systems.
Recent improvements to patch panels focus on the modular jack interface, to improve the electrical performance of the patch panel. This is especially necessary for establishing an electrical link for high speed data transmission. For this purpose, cabling (wires) have been employed which also are adapted for high speed transmission. Connection elements (jack plugs etc.) have also been developed for high speed transmission.
An important feature of a patch panel configuration is its ability to adapt a system to changes as to the various electrical links (such as changes in connections). Because local area network physical arrangements are often changed, there is a need to keep cabling on hand for various possible physical connections. This can be especially problematic when new data hubs and the like are added which require cabling of various different lengths to extend from the patch panel to the hub (or between patch panels). The task of purchasing and maintaining on hand various different lengths of high performance cabling has become quite problematic and results in extremely high costs.